


Paradise on Earth

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Maybe paradise on Earth did exist, here on the Grecian Islands. Meeting a handsome man is the start of a Summer Romance. QuatrexReaderWritten in response to the ‘Summertime Sensations’ challenge on Lunaescence.





	Paradise on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my favorite season of the year! I just love summer and this challenge on Lunaescence felt like a perfect way to show my appreciation for it! I hope you will enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Paradise on Earth**

The hotel was the kind that only people with money could afford. Luxurious rooms, Egyptian cotton sheets, breathtaking views from every window. The kitchens served only the best food, the wines were tasteful, the personnel eager to please. It was a dream. And not at all what you could afford for a regular vacation. It had been a spur of the moment decision to leave L3 and travel back to Earth, fueled by anger and regret over throwing away four years of your life for a man who obviously hadn’t cared enough. You had packed your stuff, arranged for most of it to be shipped to your parents, and left for Europe on the first shuttle you could catch.

You had been to Paris to shop, to London for a fancy haircut, and now found yourself on the Greek island of Mykonos. Squandering away your life savings had never felt so good. You stretched on the comfortable lounge bed, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore a soothing lullaby that almost tempted you to drift off. You were careful not to. After four years of living in space, your skin needed to get used to natural sunlight again. It felt good to be back on Earth. L3 had been constricting, especially during the last few months. You had missed the natural weather, the freedom Earth offered, you had missed your parents.

Even so, you hadn’t gone to them directly. You had needed some time to gather yourself, to unwind. A few days of relaxing in Greece should do it and then you could face them and their concern. 

You looked up as one of the waiters approached you with a tray containing slices of water melon. He gave you a friendly smile as he held the tray out to you.

“Thank you,” you said with a smile as you took one of the slices. 

You bit into the fruit and nearly sighed with joy at the sweet taste. Another thing you had missed about Earth. Fruits and vegetables didn’t taste as good in space, no matter how hard the space farmers tried. It had led to some inventive cooking and a large cabinet filled with spices. Now you could enjoy the pure flavors again. Things tasted better under the sun. Everything was better under the sun.

You settled back down again, turning over on your stomach so you could watch the people around you. On the hotel grounds there was a flurry of activity, hotel staff running around to secure a table in the shadow of one of the reed parasols next to the bar. It was swiftly cleaned and plates with food and refreshments were placed on it. A manager came by to personally inspect the table and made some adjustment to the placements of the plates. It was fascinating to watch, this catering to the rich. The staff was incredibly attentive to a point it had almost overwhelmed you on your first day here. You had quickly adjusted though, reminding yourself that you were actually paying to be treated like this. But the guest the staff were preparing for had to be exceptionally rich.

You propped your weight up on your elbows as you watched a group of people approach from the hotel’s main building. The hotel manager was in front, making a lot of gestures as he welcomed the guest and pointed out the various facilities that the hotel had. As the group got closer, your curiosity grew. Who was this person that had the hotel staff in such a ruckus? 

The manager led the way to the set up table, and stepped to the side, allowing the guest to seat himself. And your mouth fell open in stunned wonder. The man was a lot younger than you had expected and not at all what you had imagined. Wavy blond hair was styled back from a gorgeous face and nipped at the back of his neck. He was wearing a light blue designer suit that was expertly tailored to hint at a toned physique. Nothing at all like the older, balding men you had seen the hotel staff fawn over. Oh no, nothing at all, you thought as you felt heat slam in your belly. This man was of an entirely different caliber. 

You shook yourself out of your stupor and turned over on your back once more. You were here to relax after a shitty breakup. Why the hell were you fawning over another man already? You chuckled to yourself and shook your head. You shouldn’t even be thinking about it. You were here for the gorgeous blue sea, the warm weather, the beautiful typical greek landscape. The food… There was no place for a man. Not even a gorgeous one in a designer suit.

The evening fell, and you spend some time pampering yourself in the bathroom before dressing in one of the chic dresses you had acquired during your stay in Paris. You did a turn in front of the mirror and admired the way the fabric and cut of the dress accentuated your curves. You smiled at your reflection as you stepped into the midnight blue Louboutins. Your mother was gonna have a fit over them when she saw them, then fawn over them. In that order. She had the same weakness for pretty clothes and shoes as you had, and was just as strict for herself about saving money. 

You left your room and set course for the elegant dining area. At the entrance, the Hotel Manager was receiving the guests, and he directed his charming smile at you. “Kalispera! You look lovely tonight Miss -Y/N-.” 

“Thank you.” You beamed a smile at him and took the arm that he jovially offered.

“I was asked by my esteemed guest Mister Winner to introduce him to some of my other guests,” the manager said as he led you into the dining room. For a moment the image of the blond man at the bar flitted through your mind. “Would you mind meeting him?” 

You were taken aback for a moment and were ready to start protesting. You shouldn’t. But… why not? “I would love to,” you heard yourself say.

You were led to one of the tables on the terrace that offered a gorgeous view of the sea and the surrounding mountains. The blond man was sitting there all by himself, a glass of wine and a small plate of appetizers in front of him. He had changed the blue suit for stylish cream colored slacks and a dark blue shirt and his hair was styled more carelessly than it had been that afternoon. The blond locks were a little tousled, and some playfully fell over his forehead. It made him look a lot younger, and you quickly realized he had to be about your age.

“Mister Winner,” the Hotel Manager began as you reached the table. “May I introduce you to Miss -L/N-?” 

The blonde man turned his gaze away from the sea and rose from his seat to offer you his hand, a polite but kind smile on his face. His eyes were a bright, aquamarine blue and in the falling dusk they seemed as mysterious as the sea behind him. “Hi,” he said easily, in a pleasant tenor. “My name is Quatre. It’s nice to meet you.” 

You reached for his hand and were surprised to find it strong and callused. “-Y/N-.” 

“Have a seat.” He gestured for the chair opposite him and the manager quickly held back the chair for you as you seated yourself. “I’m sorry if this might seem strange. I’m a returning guest here and I always ask the Manager to introduce me to people that might be interesting to speak with.” 

“Really?” you questioned. Curiously, you wondered what it was about you that had made the manager deem you interesting enough to be introduced to his esteemed guest. “It is a bit of an odd request.”

His lips tilted into a grin. “I’m not an average man.” 

You studied him for a while and finally smiled. “I won’t doubt that for a minute.”

“So how are you enjoying your stay on Mykonos?” he asked while selecting an appetizer from the plate.

“It’s…” you trailed off as you gazed around, the stunning view leaving you in wonder once again. “Magical.” 

“I come back here every year. This place never gets boring.” 

“No,” you agreed. “I can’t imagine it will.” 

“Are you staying here for long?” he questioned.

“Five more days,” you smiled at him, then quickly countered the question with one of your own. “And you?” 

“Two weeks.” He gave a little sigh that bordered on wistful. “I don’t get to spend much time on Earth, so I have to enjoy what I get.” 

“Are you from the colonies?” you asked him. It would explain why he had chosen a place in the shade during the afternoon. 

“L4 to be exact.”

A waiter came to bring you a glass of wine and you were pleased to find out it was the same wine you had drank the evening before. Paying a shit ton of money sure went a long way here with the attentiveness of the staff. Quatre pushed the plate of appetizers in your direction and you selected a pretty looking shrimp canapé. 

“So what do you do on L4?” you asked curiously.

“I practically run it.” He grinned when he noticed it clicked. 

Holy shit! You were talking to Quatre Raberba Winner! The CEO of Winner Inc. and one of the most influential people in Outer Space!

“Ooh…” An embarrassed blush spread on your cheeks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t recognize you.”

He gave an easy shrug. “That’s okay. On Earth many people wouldn’t.” 

“I’ve lived on L3 the past four years,” you said and reached for your wine in hopes of stifling the angry tremble that surfaced at the mention. “I’m no stranger to colony politics.” 

“But you came from Earth?” 

You nodded. “Barcelona to be exact.”

His interest seemed piqued. “That’s a beautiful city.” 

You resisted the urge to tell him the suburbs were not so great in comparison to the center that was filled with Gaudi’s architecture. 

“I love Earth,” Quatre said wistfully and his face changed with his tone of voice. His gaze softened and he seemed a lot younger. “When I first came to Earth it gripped me and it won’t let me go.” 

You smiled, charmed by his words. “What’s your favorite place to visit?” 

He leaned back in his seat, his fingers curling around the stem of his glass. You found yourself mesmerized by the way he sipped the wine and took his time appreciating the taste of it. This clearly was a man that lived for his work, and therefore appreciated his free time a thousand times more. 

“There are quite a few places I like,” he said, still in that wistful tone. “I visit the middle eastern region often.” 

You had once read that he was of Arab decent, so that wasn’t all together surprising. 

“I’ve never been there,” you said softly. “What’s it like?”

“Hot.” 

His dry reply made you laugh. “Of course.” 

He chuckled himself. “The people are friendly and the food is unlike anything you’ve ever tasted.” 

“That’s because everything tastes better under the sun,” you said with a smile. “Don’t you think so?” 

“I’ve been investing in technology that should improve the quality of space farmed fruits and vegetables,” he said. “Can you imagine the first time I got to taste fruit from Earth?” 

You grinned. “Must have been quite the revelation.” 

“That’s an understatement.” 

You continued to share the appetizers while conversation flowed easily. When the appetizers where finished a waiter popped up to take your dinner orders. You leaned back in your seat when the waiter left, and comfortably sipped your wine.

“So why do you do it?” you questioned. “Asking the manager to introduce you to other guests, I mean.” 

He gave a shrug. “People interest me. The manager knows that and always picks out people that he thinks might be good for me to speak with.” 

“So what’s it about me that made him pick me on your first night here?” 

“You are not used to this kind of luxury,” Quatre said matter of factly.

“Oh?” you inquired with an amused look. 

“It’s the way you appreciate the food and drinks,” Quatre said. “It’s obvious. And the attention of the staff seems overwhelming to you.” 

Your mouth fell open as you listened to him picking you apart so easily. “H-How?” 

“I’m observant.” 

“You can’t know that after only a day here.” 

“Extremely observant,” he corrected himself with a laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I don’t give a damn if anyone finds out,” you said. “I’m paying for this hotel, just like you are doing.” 

His grin turned mischievous. “But I can afford it.” 

“So can I,” you countered smoothly. “For a day or five.” 

He laughed. “Touché.” 

You chuckled around the rim of your glass. 

“So why did you leave L3?” he asked when you had finished your dinner and politely refused the waiter’s offer of dessert.

The smile left your face. “Does it matter?” 

His expression sobered, as if he sensed it was a subject you didn’t like talking about. He rose from his seat and offered you his arm. “Walk with me?” 

You got up and took his arm, allowing him to lead you off the terrace and down the steps that led to the hotel grounds and the beach. The sun had started to set and the sky was coloring a deep pink. Crickets chirped in the branches of the pine trees that were planted along the path. The sounds and scents, mixed with the salty breeze that came from the sea was the ultimate embodiment of summer for you. You relaxed your shoulders and took a deep breath, a small, honest smile of enjoyment spreading on your face.

Quatre was quiet next to you, strolling at a leisured pace as he gave you the time you needed to gather your thoughts. You glanced at him and had to take a deep breath for another reason. Oh, you had noticed how handsome he was, but now with the setting sun catching on his hair, he looked as he came from another world.

But he did, and it was a world much different from your own. You’d be wise to remember that.

“Thank you,” you said softly, as he left the hotel grounds and led you onto the boulevard that lined the beach. 

“For what?” he questioned.

“For not prying,” you clarified. “My last few months on L3 have not been easy.” 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s understandable.” 

You smiled. “Are you always this considerate?” 

For a moment his expression hardened, telling you there was also a side to this man that could be harsh and strict, as was necessary for a man of his position. You didn’t become a Colony Representative and CEO of a large influential company by constantly being kind. That somewhat angelic face was a mask, but one he wore well.

“It upsets you to talk about it?” he asked.

You sighed and turned your gaze to the shoreline, were waves crashed against white sand almost invitingly. Thinking back to L3 made you want to hurl yourself at the water, to swim until you were so exhausted all thoughts of it where banished from your mind. 

“It’s more disappointing than upsetting,” you uttered finally. “I shouldn’t bother you with it.” 

“Why not?” he asked with a teasing smile. “I am a good listener.” 

“I’m gonna need a drink if we’re doing this,” you muttered. 

He chuckled and steered you onto the sand. You halted to take of your shoes. Now that the sun was setting, the sand was nice and cool beneath your feet, not the blistering hot furnace it had been during the afternoon as you had braved to cross it for a refreshing dive in the sea. Close to the shoreline, a rock formation stuck out of the sand. Time and the weather’s onslaught had beaten at the stones until their surfaces were smooth and quite comfortable to sit on. 

You sat down and watched as Quatre dug his phone out of his pocket. After a brief conversation in Greek, he hung up and sat down next to you. 

You gazed at him in astonishment. “You speak Greek?” 

“Among other languages,” he said. 

“Wow…” You grinned and leaned back to plant your hands against the smooth surface of the stone behind you. “Why am I even surprised? Who did you call?” 

“Just wait and see.” His smile was a little secretive.

The sun was now halfway down the horizon, casting the world and the man next to you in a warm glow. You almost dared to think the setting was romantic, if not for the fact that he was still mostly a stranger. But the warm feeling in your gut was something you hadn’t felt in a long time. It almost surprised you that you could still feel this way. And so strongly.

“The wine you ordered, Sir?” came a sudden voice behind you.

Both you and Quatre jumped at the unexpected appearance of the waiter. He was holding a basket in his hands with a cooler and two glasses and a bowl of assorted fruits. 

“Thank you.” Quatre gestured for the waiter to put the wine down on the rock, and the man left discreetly. 

“So that’s why you called.” You took the glasses from the basket, while Quatre busied himself with uncorking the bottle. 

He gave you a smile as he poured the wine. “You said you would need a drink.” 

“True…” You breathed in the scent of the beverage and sighed in appreciation. You raised your glass to his and clinked it softly. “To a good ear then.” 

You sipped your wine and selected a slice of mango from the bowl. “Well then… I left L3 because my relationship ended.”

“That must have been a tough decision to make.” 

“Not so much considering the bastard didn’t really care anymore.” You shook your head. “My family is here on Earth. I had a place to go back to thankfully.” 

“You didn’t go back to them immediately?” 

“No… I had to gather myself first.”

“So what did you do?”

“I packed my stuff and left him a note. And then I flew to Paris.” You chuckled to yourself. “The first few hours in my hotel room I did nothing but cry. And then I dried my tears and went shopping.” 

“Did it make you feel better?” 

“God yes!” You laughed and sipped your wine. “A few days later I booked a flight to London and once there I visited a fancy hairdresser.” 

“He did a good job,” he complimented casually.

“That he did,” you agreed, while winding a lock of hair around your finger. “I felt reborn when I left the salon. And then I traveled here.” 

“You only flew to London to get a haircut?” he asked, sounding a little incredulous.

You pursed your lips. “Why yes.”

He grinned. “You are quite extraordinary.” 

Your gaze softened. “You think?” 

“Yes. The decision to leave L3 might have been disappointing, but in the end you choose for yourself, right?” 

The revelation he offered you was quite empowering and made any remaining anger disappear. You reached out and rested your hand on his shoulder. “Thank you. I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that.” 

His gaze softened and the blue depths seemed even deeper than before. “You’re welcome.” 

“In retrospect I think you are quite extraordinary too. Inviting a common woman to have dinner with you and listening to her ramblings about a break up.” 

“It wasn’t much of a burden,” he said lightly. 

You turned your gaze back to the sea and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. You sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warm evening and the falling darkness. Behind you the hotel was bathed in the glow of many lights, making it appear warm and inviting. You finished your wine and allowed Quatre to fill it again. 

“This is not some plot to get me drunk right?” you joked.

He laughed. “What do you take me for?” 

An amused smile came to play over your lips. Was there any harm in some flirting? How would a man of his status react to that? You tried to remember if you had once read anything regarding his love life in the tabloids, but nothing surfaced. 

“This setting might seem a little romantic,” you said teasingly.

Darkness might be falling, but you were still able to see the color rush to his cheeks. It was endearing that you could make a man of almost thirty blush. But he didn’t seem taken aback by your bold statement. Instead he smiled mischievously and leaned in closer.

“Careful,” he said, his voice low and a little hoarse. “I might take you up for it.” 

That afternoon you had told yourself you wouldn’t be interested in the man, but here you were finding yourself utterly attracted. It wasn’t only his good looks and kindness, you realized. It was something else too… he made you feel appreciated by being an attentive conversation partner. It was something you had missed in your ex, but had found unexpectedly on a Greek island. Not expected, but no less welcome you realized with a start. 

You leaned in, until you were almost nose to nose to him, and were pleased to see his gaze darken. The attraction was mutual it seemed. “What if I don’t mind?” 

His fingers came up, touching your chin gently before sliding along your jaw. “You don’t?” 

“No…” you breathed. “No, I don’t.” 

After all, what did you have to lose? You didn’t want to believe that your heart was at stake yet. What harm would there be in enjoying his company for your remaining days here?

“I don’t make a habit out of this,” he murmured.

“Hmm?” 

His lips touched yours gently. They felt warm and soft against your own, the contact sending tingles down your spine. On a sigh, your lips parted underneath his and his fingers slid into your hair to pull you closer. The kiss deepened and the gentleness turned into passion. He tasted of wine and fruit and the subtle scent of his cologne teased your senses. Your glass tumbled from your hand, splashing its contents over the sand it landed on. Your hands slid over strong shoulders to the back of his neck, coming to play with the hair that teased at the collar of his shirt. 

He broke the kiss and his free hand came up to cup your cheek. “I meant to say that I normally don’t do this.” 

“Well…” you managed breathlessly, not yet realizing you were hopelessly lost. “That makes two of us.” 

He leaned in again and this time you slid closer until you were snuggly pressed up against his chest. The hand in your hair slid down over your back and came to rest around your waist, keeping you in place. You sighed when he gently nipped on your bottom lip, igniting a blazing fire in your belly. He drew back slowly and an almost lazy smile came to play over his lips. You smiled back at him. 

Was this what a summer romance was like? you mused. 

“Come on,” he said. “I’ll walk you back to your room.” 

You sought your way back to the hotel grounds, hands intimately entwined. 

“I am planning to visit some old Grecian temples tomorrow,” you said as you entered the main building. “Would you like to accompany me?” 

He smiled and nodded. “I would love to.” 

There was no awkwardness as you found your way to your room and turned towards him. He leaned in for a short, gentle kiss that made your belly tingle. “Good night,” he said warmly.

“Good night, Quatre.” 

You watched him walk away and didn’t open the door to your room until he was out of sight. You undressed in the dark and slipped under the pleasantly cool sheets with an almost silly smile on your face. What a wonderful turn of your arrival on Earth, you thought. What a wonderful evening. You rolled onto your back and nearly giggled like a school girl. _Quatre Winner…_ you thought. _You are not quite what I expected._

No doubt he would steal your heart, but something told you that you could trust him with it. You would see what this would lead to. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to drift off, breathing in the salty breeze that came in through the open window. Maybe paradise on Earth did exist, here on the Grecian Islands. 

**\- End -**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Now the question is... should I write a sequel to this? ;)


End file.
